A fresh gale of a young woman
by xAppleDownx
Summary: So cold and heartless... How can they be the people who were supposed to be there for her? Now she's abandoned from the world, but still needs to be protected from it.Chapter three is up!
1. The answer is no

**A fresh gale of a young woman**

A/N: This story is just a short narration on the worst day in Lorelai Gilmore's life. And remember I always like to know what you think. And if you really like this fic, I would love to know if you think I should continue it. At least make a few more chapters. It's up to you!

* * *

_The bell rang and every student ran towards whatever classroom they had to be in. Among the young students was Lorelai Gilmore. She looked like all the other, she was wearing the same uniform as all the other girls, and her black hair was collected in a ponytail. But there was something different about her, It wasn't her look, not the way she held the books in her arms, and it wasn't the way she walked. And the other students didn't notice the difference from her and themselves. But she had a secret that none of them knew about. She carried the secret with her wherever she went. She felt different from then, but for them she was just Lorelai, the girl most of them had known for years. Some of them liked her, other hated her._

_She was from a wealthy family, she got everything she wanted and she had a boyfriend. A perfect boyfriend not to mention. Christopher Hayden! Many of the other girls would do almost anything to be with him. But no matter how glorious and sparkly her life seemed, it wasn't. Her life was far from perfect. Yes, she was from a wealthy family, but she hated her parents. It was liked being in prison when she was around them, and at the time she was even more hated by them. She might have a great boyfriend, or he used to be until the day before. She just wanted to throw that day away. So many things in her life had been changed that day. It was the day her parents got to know her secret… She was pregnant, and she was sixteen. That was the difference from her and the others in school. _

_Soon they would know. Soon the rumour would be all over school and people would whisper. They would point at her as she walked down the hallways from classes to her locker and back to another class room. And soon she would be called to headmaster's office, and he would tell her how disappointed he was in her. He would demand that she left school just as soon as she started to show. And she would have no chance to defend herself. She would be forced to leave school and leave her friends. She would be forced to live in darkness for the rest of her life with a little child. Her parents would hide her away, they would be ashamed of her and the little child. _

_The little child that would be the only thing she would have. A little pink baby would be her life. But it would be her baby. Her child, hers to take care of. Her little baby to hold in her arms and hold tight in the evening. Her child to comfort and provide, her child, just hers. Already now she knew how much she was going to love this child, but she was also scared to death by the thought of becoming a mother. She was young, still only a child herself. What if she couldn't handle to be a mother for this child, what if she couldn't be there when it needed her? What if she became like her own mother...?_

"_NO!" a voice inside her head shouted. She was not going to be like her mother, she wouldn't and she couldn't. A child shouldn't have such parents. Parents that treated her like, no they didn't treat her at all. She was just there, being a burden for them. She wasn't the daughter they wanted, she didn't care that much about school and college, and they couldn't understand. And now all they were concerned about was her future. How was she going to finish school, and what about college? And then she decided it. There was not gonna be any graduation from High School or any start at college. She couldn't leave the little angle with her parents for years while she took care of school, and she wouldn't be able to go to school with a baby at home._

_Maybe it had been a mistake getting pregnant, but on the other hand. Her life was going to chance, maybe to the better. Lorelai Gilmore was a strong independent girl, but she'd never felt like anybody needed her until now. Suddenly somebody was going to depend on her and her actions. She had to do things on her own to provide this child. The child that would be her saviour. The one to pick her up and let her live her own life. Finally she would get the life she'd always wanted. _

_The bell rang for the second time and all the walking people started running, all except from Lorelai. She was carrying her chemistry books close to her chest, looking like she was afraid of losing them, but that wasn't the case. She was afraid of losing the growing child inside her. Finally she saw the end of the tunnel, but if she lost the torch she would get lost again, so she walked slowly towards the classroom. The halls were emptying, but she didn't care, she just kept walking slowly. And slowly she made her way to the right class room.

* * *

_

_There it was, the door to the class room. But she didn't reach out for the door handle right away. She just stared at the door made of tree. The little sign on the door saying: Chemistry. Like they didn't know where it was. She stood like that for a few minutes, in the same position. She didn't want to go inside and humiliate herself by saying something stupid, but it she just had known how she was going to get humiliated a few seconds later, she would have entered the class room much sooner…_

"_Lorelai" she heard somebody say behind her. She knew who it was, it was him. And she had a feeling of his intuition, so she didn't even bother to look at him._

"_Lorelai" he said again, but she still just looked at the door handle. She had nothing to say to him, not after yesterday. Not after he agreed to get married and work for her father. _

"_Lore… I have to ask you something." Oh, no not now, not there. He couldn't do it to her. She couldn't believe how naive she had been to trust him. She thought he knew her, she thought he cared about her. She thought he loved her._

"_Lore… Will you marry me?" He said in a voice just above a whisper. How could he? How could he do it to her? It was obvious to her now. He respected his parents, no matter how hard he denied it. He cared about them and his last name. He was going to make up for the mistake they had made, and he thought that she would listen to him. She had refused to marry him when they talked about their future yesterday, and now he thought that he could make her. But she wouldn't marry him, she was too young and deep inside she knew he wasn't the one, so the answer was clear. _

"_No, Chris. I won't marry you." She looked into his eyes for the first time and then saw it. The relief. He didn't want to get married either, he just tried to do what his parents wanted him to do.

* * *

_

_When she met Christopher the first time he had seemed like the perfect guys. He was hot and every other girl wanted him, but he wanted her. She had been proud of herself. She had got what she wanted, a cool boyfriend and with that came respect. The other girls had forgot the fact that she was daughter of the eternal Gilmore name. They had let her in just to hear her brag. They had asked her how it was to kiss somebody and how it was to go out late in the evening. And she told them about her relationship and they listened eagerly. They took every single word she said and used it to paint a picture of the perfect relationship. But as time passed by they got tired of the same story. He picked her up, they went to some fancy restaurant, then a movie and then he walked her home and kissed her goodnight. So she felt like she was being pushed outside again._

_But then something happened. She said she loved him, and he said he loved her. So that caused another story in her head. They wanted to know what it was like, the kiss of love, saying the three little words and then having someone say it back. And she told them over and over about the shivering feeling and it seemed to satisfy them for a while. But then they got tired of that story, and once again they tried to push her out. And she panicked. She needed to tell somebody about her life, so she did something stupid. She slept with her boyfriend and yet again had another story to tell. And this time they let her in to stay. She was no longer a girl, a virgin. She was now a woman that had it all. So she told them about the soft touches, the moans and all about a night of love. She just didn't know that it wasn't love… she knew nothing, and she specially didn't knew him at all.

* * *

_

"_Lore… Come on…"_

"_No, Christopher. You know as well as I do that we shouldn't do it. We're too young, and we simply don't love each other."_

"_Don't say that Lore. I love you and I want to get married… especially…"_

"_looking at the way things have turned out. I know, but I just can't . We're simply not meant to be, and I won't get married. I just can't."_

"_You can't, huh? Look at yourself. Right now you're skinny, but in a few months. You have to."_

"_Christopher! I'm too young."_

"_Too young to get married, but not to become a mother, that's great Lore, just great."_

"_I might be pregnant, but that doesn't mean I have to get married."_

"_The child needs a mother and a father. Just listen to our parents."_

"_What about them? I give a damn in what my mother and father want me to. I have my own life, and I'm not going to raise a child in the same environment I grew up in!"_

"_Lorelai! Be sensible!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_We seriously need to do this!"_

"_WE? You maybe, but I'm out. Out of it all. Bye, Christopher! Have a nice life!"_

_And then she opened the door to the classroom. There they were, all the students that used to know nothing, and the teacher too. But then she realized that she just revealed the biggest secret in her life. Now they knew, and she was the one that told them.

* * *

_

_Lorelai ran down the hallways pass all the lockers on her way towards the girls' room. Tears were streaming down her face, and she felt like there was no reason to stay alive. But then she was reminded of the baby inside her. She couldn't let it down. Not now! She was young yes, but she was strong. She had to be strong for the little one. It relied on her, depended on her, so she couldn't let it down now, she simply couldn't. So she dried her eyes and ranked her back. Once the tears were gone she would go back to the class room and pretend that nothing was wrong. She had to ignore all the fingers pointing at her and all the whispering about her. She had to forget what her parents would say when she got home. She had to be herself, the strong, independent girl. She had to be Lorelai Gilmore! More than ever!

* * *

_

So that was it… I really hope you liked it. Actually it was meant to be a flashback for my other fic "I need coffee, you need me" but it got a little to long and I decided to make it a one-shot instead. Please review.

Shall I continue?

Asta


	2. Pouring rain

**A/N:**

I want to say thanks to everybody for reviewing. This part begins a little later at the same day. Please read, especially the ending, it almost makes you cry. :P

And I want to thank Sarah for betaing this chapter!

* * *

_The streets outside the car passed slowly by as the car rolled by. Lorelai Gilmore was sitting in the backseat, trying to forget what would probably turn out to be the worst day in her intire life. She knew what lay ahead and now she was just waiting for it to happen. On the front seat her parents were sitting, both in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, but they were both firious with their daughter. She was pregnant and not to make that the end of the world, she had told the intire school that day._

_Lorelai found it hard to believe where she'd just been. It wasn't very often anybody's parents were called to a meeting at school, but she had been the first from her class. The eternal Gilmores, her parents, had marched through the school until they reached the Headmaster's office. And there they had been in for almost and hour. They had left their daughter on a chair outside in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

_

_Soon she heard the bell ring and all the other students had the day off. The young girl bit her lip. She knew the rumour, her secret would spread within a few moments. The first students started to pass and she could see on their faces that they already knew. A few minuets later a group of girls passed, it was her girls, her friends. But they just looked at her and giggled. One of them , Dana, made a belly with her hand in front of her own stomach and all of the other girls started to giggle loudly. Only one of them sent her a look with compassion._

_She felt the tears coming. Why was she always the girl to end up miserable? Why on earth had the stork left her with the Gilmores? It could have flown just a little longer. Then she could have been a Dubster or maybe a Norrington. But she wasn't. She was a Gilmore and she wasn't proud of it, opposite both of her parents. They loved their name, and they used it to claim more power than they already have. _

_In the middle of all her thoughts, she heard footsteps. Somebody was walking towards her. She guessed it as more students that wanted to make fun of her, but she was wrong. She had always been popular at some point in school. She had always had friends, and now she had none. She was sitting all alone on a uncomfortable chair in the middle of her school. She felt like some animal that was sitting all day in a cage in the zoo and staring at people, who stared at it. Maybe she was a proud tiger from India, who was now forced to live the rest of its days as an object to view. _

_She knew what the future would bring. Every day when she got to school, they would look at her with those eyes, the eyes that just told you to stay away. She had never wanted to be that girl, but there she was, being that girl. She once promised herself to get through high school as one of the most popular girls, but now she knew that she wasn't even going to make it through high school. Not with the future that was lying ahead of her. But still, there she was. In the school she was going to leave anytime soon. _

_The footsteps got closer, and she was forced to look up. For her surprise it wasn't any giggling girls. It was Strobe and Francine Hayden followed by their beloved son, who had planned not to go to college, even though that was the plan. The plan for his intire life. He was going to go to Princeton, and now he was there. Walking behind his parents walking towards the end of that plan. _

_As they walked past her he looked at her. She looked deep into the eyes and understood what she once had fallen in love with, but that was back then._

"_Lorelai" Strobe greeted her coldly before they sat down on the chairs beside her. She just nodded back at them and then looked at her feet again. She could hear him settle beside her, but she ignored him completely. She was pretty sure that the grown among them had no idea what had happened earlier that day. Nobody, except all the students at this school, knew. And that was a relief. More footsteps and she heard a familiar voice giggle. She looked up and saw the face of the person she hated the most._

_Peggy-Sue Desmond, her worst enemy. They had never gotten along very well. In 2nd grade Peggy-Sue stole some of Lorelai's ribbons for a doll she had. Ever since they had hated each other ever since. Peggy-Sue started to walk slower when she passed them and when passed Mr. and Mrs. Hayden she stopped. _

"_Mr. Hayden, Mrs. Hayden. It's an honour to finally meet you." She shook the Hayden's hands and then took a few steps. She walked past Christopher, and then stopped in front of Lorelai._

"_So, how's the stomach Gilmore? Fat?" she laughed hardly when she walked on. Lorelai scowled at her and mostly she wanted to pick a fight, but she was pretty sure that people would find it rather inappropriate. And she also had the baby to consider. It was a weird feeling, but it was the truth. _

"_A girl like that, Christopher. And you would not have been sitting here!"

* * *

_

_The silence inside the car was heavy. All of them were just waiting for the big burst out, though all of them mostly wanted to ignore it. But they all saw it coming._

"_Why did you do it?" The silence was broken. Lorelai looked up at her mother. She had no answer to that question._

"_I don't know" she answered in a voice just above whispering._

"_Why Lorelai? You've ruined our lives, and you know that!"_

"_Ruined our lives? I tell you I don't know!"_

"_Of course you do. Why did you do it in the first place and what was the big announcement. Did you really think it would make things better that you just spread the news?"_

_  
"No mom, I didn't. But still here we are. I can't explain why I slept with Christopher."_

"_Don't talk like that!" Emily shouted, but Lorelai ignored it._

"_But things ended up the way they did. And I shouted the "news", because he asked me to marry him!"_

_There was silence for a while. Lorelai thought for a moment that she had won the fight but that was before her father started interfering._

"_You have no right to decline!" Richard said harshly._

"_I have every right! It's my life and I do with it what ever I want to!"_

"_You do not!"_

"_In fact yes"_

"_When the Hayden's are coming over for dinner tomorrow night you will accept Christopher's proposal. Afterwards we will have a little secret ceremony and Christopher will move in. He will get his own room of course. Both of you will stay in school and finish high school, then college. And then you can talk about moving out."_

"_Who's gonna look out for the little one?"_

"_A nanny of course. We will hire a qualified nanny, who will take care of the child you are bringing into the world. It will be safe while you work on graduating. In the meantime I will teach Christopher all about the insurance business and when he is ready, he will start working for me. Is that clear?"_

"_No" Lorelai whispered "No"_

"_Lorelai!" Emily sort of panicked. How could she say something like that?_

"_No!"_

"_You are marrying him!"_

"_No, I said no! We're not even together any more"_

"_What?"_

"_That's right. No longer together. We broke up, that's why the whole school knows! And would you excuse me" _

_For some reason the car had stopped and Lorelai took that in her advantage. She jumped out of the car and started running.

* * *

_

_Her name resounded in the air, but she just kept running. The rain was pouring down from above and the raindrops hit the ground heavily. She was dripping wet after a few minutes, but she ignored it completely. Right now she could only think of getting away. Away from everything called Gilmore as their last name. _

_She couldn't stop running. Her feet carried her through the streets of Hartford. There in the rain everything seemed so peaceful. Every time it rained it was like the world was remade. Many people hated the rain, but Lorelai loved it. Every time she saw the rain fall to the ground she hurried outside. It was her way of getting everything evil washed away. She let the rain run down her skin and get rid of everything that wasn't supposed to be there at all. _

_This time the world was cleaned again. The rain ran like little rivers in the gutters. Every time it hid the ground the earth was giving new life from above. Not that Lorelai was Christian or anything. She didn't believe in God in any sort of way, she believed in the power of nature. Every since she was a little girl she had admired every time the weather changed. Seeing clouds cover for the sun and then start to rain, she found that amusing. _

_Hurricanes and tidal waves was terrifying, but still she thought there was something beautiful in them. Not at all what they did to the world, but it was somehow fascinating to see what the nature was capable of. _

_She had now run for what felt like ages. She had passed the rich neighbourhood and was now getting closer to the church. When she got to the gate that let into the graveyard she hesitated. She had never been very fond of the church and tombstones, but she felt like it was the right place to be right now for some weird reason. She took a deep breath and then placed a hand on the old gate. It squeaked when she slowly opened it, but it didn't scare her. Slowly she walked down a small path. She passed some small tombstones and then some bigger. _

_It was obvious that the yard had been divided in the order of how much money people who payed for the grave of their beloved ones. Lorelai walked across the lawn, towards the church. It looked big and dark, but she just ignored it. She turned left and then walked down a path that led through a little grove of small trees. On the other side there were more tombstones, but these looked different. _

_They were bigger and all of them were some kind of sculptures. Some of them were of grown men and other of women. In the middle of them she found a sculpture that pictured a little girl, a little angel girl. She was kneeling with her hands folded like she was praying. Lorelai walked around the sculpture so she was standing in front of it. The little girl was looking at the sky. Her eyes had some kind of warmth in them and she looked so real, except the fact that she was made out of stone._

_Her little face was made with every little detail. Her nose was tiny and her lips looked so real. They were smiling a little. Lorelai was paralysed by the little girl. She was so adorable, that she wanted to embrace the girl. Slowly she reached out to touch the sculpture. When her fingers touched the angel girl's chick she felt the blood rush through her veins. After standing there for a while she looked down on the tombstone._

_**Annie Lightnet  
**__**1975-1982  
**__**A girl to remember  
**__**Lightened up the world around her**_

_Lorelai could feel the tears in her eyes. It was last year some parents had lost their six-year-old daughter in a car crash and now she was actually standing on her resting-place. Lorelai looked at Annie's face. She was so beautiful and fragile. It was there Lorelai realised what her life would be from now on. She was going to watch out for the child inside of her. She was going to raise it by herself, not with any help from some nanny. Again she looked into Annie's eyes and knew it. She was going to have a girl just like Annie. Beautiful, fragile and hers..._

* * *

End of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Writing the ending almost made me sad. Well, what did you think? The more reviews, the sooner I'll update

Go, go, hit the button.

Asta


	3. Nothing left to say

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry! I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago but then totally forgot about it! Stupid me!**

**Once again thanks to Sarah for betaing this! Thanks :P**

**And of course to all reviewers!**

**Nothing left to say**

_And I'm doing the best I can,  
__doing' the best I,  
doing' the best I  
There's nothing left to say_

The snow was falling slowly outside. Declining from the grey clouds above. It was in the end of March, but it still felt like January. The young girl lay back in her pillows and sighed, while placing a hand on her stomach. It was almost flat; there was only a little bump. Nobody had noticed, not even her mother.

She once again let out a sigh. She hated her mother, and no matter how much she wished she didn't there was no turning back. She was still under the roof of her parents. They still fed her got her dressed every morning. But she didn't want that life anymore. Not that she ever had. Sometimes she even wondered if she had been brought to the wrong people. Maybe the stork had been wrong.

Back when she was a little girl she was forced to wear a dress and sit still while all the boring grown ups were talking. She wasn't allowed to speak unless she was asked and she wasn't allowed to play with her friends. She was just sitting there like a little doll.

She let her gaze fall on all the dolls in her room. They all looked so sad. She took a deep breath and forced herself out of bed. Her head was fuzzy and nothing seemed clear. And there was a good reason why.

Ever since the day she had jumped out of the car she had gotten sick, really sick. It was now more than a month ago, but she could still feel the flu. But she didn't regret the time at the graveyard. She could still picture the little angel and she could still feel the tears in her eyes.

But the cold winter rain had gotten her down. And she had been forced to stay in bed all the time, but that only came with the result that she didn't have to go to school anymore. She wished to stay in bed for the next seven months until the baby was born.

And then she would leave. She would run away from the life she hated more than anything. She had no intentions of remaining that doll her mother thought she was.

She shook her head lightly and tried to focus on one of the dolls. It was wearing a pink dress in silk and she had those wavy blond curls. Annie was her name.

Annie was the prettiest doll among the others and she was from Paris. It was one of the dolls her dad had brought home many years ago on one of his business trips.

She then caught the eye of another doll. She was bigger than the others and generally uglier. There was something about her though. Something special. As far as she remembered it was named Lilly, but she wasn't sure.

There were so many things she wasn't sure of. Her whole future for example. The only thing she knew was that she needed to get away just as soon as the baby was born. Then she would run off and see where she would end up.

Another doll was sitting on the shelf beside Lilly. She was around the same size as Annie and looked pretty much like her except for her hair. It was red like fire, burning like Lorelai's mind. Her dress was shorter than it was when she got it. But that was only because she once cut it shorter in anger and frustration. Sadly she had cut the hair too and that had caused the good old Emily to freak out.

Lorelai sighed as she thought back to that day. It had been awful, but if she had just known what her life would turn into within the next few years, she would have laughed back then.

"Lorelai!" Emily shouted as she knocked on the door. It didn't exactly sound like knocking on a door, more like thunder.

"Yes?" Lorelai replied in a weak voice. She had to admit that some of her sickness wasn't exactly sincere.

"Get dressed. We're having guests soon." Emily spoke as she walked through the door. Lorelai had managed to get back into bed before Emily entered, because she wasn't sure how her mother would react when she saw her out of bed.

"Mom, I'm ill."

"Stop complaining Lorelai. Put on this new dress I bought you"

"Mother, please" But Emily had already dragged a dress out of the closet. It was some shade of pink.

"It's a size larger than you would normally wear. Now take a shower and get yourself ready."

"May I ask who will be coming over?" Lorelai asked.

"Francine and Christopher Hayden"

Just hearing his name made her mind collapse. She couldn't focus on anything. Why couldn't her parents just understand? She didn't want him near her or the baby. He had decided that he wanted nothing to do with it unless they got married, and she had refused that.

They just weren't meant for each other, there was nothing else to say. Nothing left to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She walked down the street… slowly… Step by step. The rain was still pouring down and she started to feel it against her skin. Her clothes were soaking wet but she didn't care. She just kept walking. _

_She could see the eyes of a girl. A girl made out of stone. Little and fragile. Sad and abandoned. It was the angel girl from the graveyard she had been at just a few minutes ago. Now she was on her way home. Though she wasn't sure if it really was her home. It couldn't possibly be. _

_Suddenly she realized she had stopped walking. Why? Because she didn't want to go to the place she was heading in the direction of. She took a few deep breaths before she was ready to continue. But then she heard it. Steps behind her. Somebody was running after her. Somebody was following her. _

_She turned around and faced him. Christopher…_

"_Lore…" he mumbled. It was obvious he had been running._

"_No Chris." she just said and turned around to leave. But he wouldn't let her walk away. He placed a hand on her shoulder and held her back._

"_Let go of me Christopher" she said calmly. _

"_We need to talk. To work this out"_

"_There is nothing to work out, Chris."_

"_Nothing? Come on Lore. Let's not get into this again. Let's just talk." She sighed. A part of her knew he was right. They did need to talk and discover who each other really was. When they were a couple all they had done was kiss and make out. When they were out they were just talking about school. But never about who they were._

"_Fine Chris… Then go ahead. Talk"_

_He looked a little surprised. And that just showed how little he really knew her. He knew her as the spontaneous girl who had no time to talk, but there he was wrong. She needed to talk about things. She had just never had the chance because of her parents were her parents. _

"_I…"_

"_Fine, seems like you have nothing to say. Then I'll start"_

"_Lore…"_

"_I'm pregnant, Christopher in case you didn't know. I'm going to give birth in eight months. I'm going to have a baby; I'm going to become a parent, a mother. I'm going to take care of another person, another human being. I'm going to provide for another person. Make sure it gets something to eat and that it gets dressed." _

_She paused to take a deep breathe before she continued, but it seemed like Christopher had found courage to speak._

"_I'm going to be a parent too, Lore! I'm gonna be a dad"_

"_Yes, you are. But we are not going to be parents together, Christopher."_

"_Lore…"_

"_No! You asked me to marry you earlier today and I said 'NO'. And in my mind that means that I'm not going to marry you. Okay?"_

"_Oh God Lorelai. Come on! That child needs both of its parents"_

"_Yes it does. But it's mother doesn't need it's father" Lorelai spit back at him. _

"_Just marry me!"_

"_And who's desperate? What would marriage change?"_

"_Everything. We would be able to go to college and…"_

"_I'm sorry but who was it that didn't want to go to college two months ago? Oh I see. You're parents affected you"_

"_No! I just started thinking about the future, Lore! I grew up. If we got married we could provide for the kid. We could both get a job and be able to pay for a college fund." _

"_This baby will get into college on my account. I'm sorry, but the answer is no"_

_She said calm and firmly._

"_And by the way, Christopher. We're over. I'm breaking up with you"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The door bell rang and Emily rushed to open the door. Richard was standing behind his wife just like in the painting above the fireplace.

"Francine!" Emily greeted the woman outside.

"Christopher" she said shortly as he put out his hand.

Francine nodded in response to the greeting and pushed her son in front of her.

Lorelai was standing at the staircase feeling stupid in the horrible dress she was wearing. It was way too big for her tiny figure and that didn't make her more comfortable.

"Lorelai, get down here" Emily shouted. Lorelai sighed and then obeyed. She slowly walked down the stairs and then faced Christopher and Francine.

"I see you have gained weight" Francine said and pushed Christopher in front of her into the living room. Emily dragged Lorelai with her too and sat her on a chair in the middle of everything.

"Christopher, don't you have something to ask Lorelai" his mother said. He looked at his mother with a praying look in his eyes, but she just shook her head and pushed him in the back. He fell of the couch in front of Lorelai…

On one knee. He fumbled with something in his pocket and then he opened a little velvet box. A little diamond ring glimpsed, and Lorelai could feel the tears in her eyes.

Why didn't they just get it? She was not going to marry him. Never.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore… Will you marry me?" he spoke slowly.

And then it was like the whole room was cursed. Nobody said anything. They just awaited her answer. But he knew what the answer was. She knew what the answer was. They all knew what the answer was. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander back in time. To the day she found out she was pregnant.

She remembered the feeling inside of her. It was something she had never felt before in her entire life. A mix between all emotions. Joy, happiness, sadness. She had let her self down at some point and she regretted bitterly ever sleeping with him.

But then she starting thinking of all the happy things that could come out of this. She would no longer be alone in this world. She would have someone to share her happiness with, someone to share her broken heart with.

Then she thought of the time she told her parents. Their faces had turned red but neither of them had said anything. They just sat there at the dinner table starring at their food. After 30 minutes Richard got up and went into his office.

When he came back out he demanded that Lorelai would go to her room. It turned out that he had called the Haydens. And then hell broke loose.

"No" she said calmly.

"No, I won't" and then she just turned around and ran back to her room.

"Lorelai!" she heard somebody shout behind her, but she didn't listen. She just continued up the stairs and into her room where she locked the door.

She fell on the bed and cried bitterly. After ten minutes nobody had entered her room yet or knocked on the door.

As she was lying there she made a decision. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Lorelai wiped away the tears and then got up. She opened her closet and took out the best clothes she had. She then put it in a suitcase and was about to leave her room when her eyes fell on the dolls.

Slowly she approached them and put out her hands. But she didn't take Annie or Lilly or the red haired. She pushed some of them aside and took a small doll that had been sitting on the back of the shelf.

The girl's face reminded her of something, of someone. And then it hid her. The doll had the same face as Annie Lighten. The Angel girl in the graveyard. She had the same praying eyes and the same face shape. The doll's hair was brown and her eyes blue like the sea, just like Lorelai's.

'_That's her' _she thought. _'That's my daughter'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Read and review, please! the more reviews the faster I'll update!_**

**_Asta_**


End file.
